


The prettiest flowers bloom up in a tree

by ultravioletrainbows (orphan_account)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Firefighters, Fluff, Height Differences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ultravioletrainbows
Summary: Au in which Yugyeom is a firefighter and Jackson is stuck in a tree.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of this while writing my other Jackgyeom, but I was struggling with it a lot :/  
> It sounded better in my head? orz

"119, what can I do for you?"  
"Hello, I want to report an idiot in a tree."  
("FUCK YOU JINYOUNG!")  
"He’s a nuisance for the environment, please pick him off."

Jinyoung gave his name and address, confirmed that this was really not a prank call, there actually _was_ an idiot in a tree, and 23 minutes later the fire truck with an extendable ladder arrived.

 

\---

 

Jackson would love to say he's not exactly sure how he got into this position, but the answer is rather simple: he climbed after birds, slipped and instead of crashing to earth, his feet got stuck in a branch and now he was dangling in this tree, grabbing another branch in a death grip and his blood flowing into his head. His hands were sweaty and slippery, he couldn't do anything with his feet and wherever he looked it was too scary, so he kept his eyes shut. He could hear the fire truck arrive and released a breath of relieve. But then he heard Jinyoung say "What, just you?" and a young voice mumbling something in return. Awesome, they surely thought it'd be just a joke and send their low paid intern all alone to handle the idiot who called.

Jackson was preparing himself for his death when a soft voice talked to him. In his dilemma, all he heard was "hold on tight" and he wanted to yell "I'm holding as tight as I can!" but it came out more like a screech.  
He felt his feet being loosened, and with an embarrassing squeak he fell. Strong arms caught him at his torso and knees, holding him almost princess style and it could have been almost romantic. If he wouldn't still fear for his life, he'd be embarrassed how fast his heart was beating at that.

The voice chuckled and it sounded cute. "You can let go now, I got you." Jackson counted inwardly to three and let go, but grabbed the next best thing which was apparently the firefighter's shoulders. He was let down onto the floor of the small cabin at the end of the ladder, but his limbs were still not working with him and he kept his arms around the broad shoulders. Also he really enjoyed the feel under his fingers. At least this guy had nice, strong, comfortable shoulders.

"Thank you." He breathed when he calmed down a bit and finally could see the man who had just saved him. In front of him was a grinning youngster and Jackson wondered if he was even old enough to be a firefighter. Anyway, he was cute.  
"How are you feeling?" He smiled at him and Jackson did his best to not blush like a little school girl who was just meeting her handsome idol.

“I-I’m fine, thanks. But I think my knees are still pudding, I don’t know if I can stand.”

“No problem.” the firefighter said and heaved him up again like he did earlier, but this time, Jackson was less afraid and could, rather to his dismay, focus better on the romantic air of the action and the feel of the hands grabbing securely around him. He carried him out of the cabin and set him down onto the grass, so Jackson was leaning against the tree he was just picked off of. His traitorous heartbeat slowed down enough that he could take in the man standing in front of him. His face looked young, but his legs were long and Jackson didn’t need to stand next to him to know that he was much taller than himself.

“Do you need water, anything?” the other asked and Jackson shook his head before he said something cheesy like “your number, please.”  
Jinyoung brought a glass of water anyway and okay, maybe he was indeed thirsty. He gulped the water down and when he tried looking at the cute firefighter boy again, the other was avoiding his gaze.

"You should stay away from trees." He clapped him on the shoulder and went to leave.  
"Thank you, again!" Jackson yelled when he found his voice again. The firefighter turned with a cute smile and waved him before he stepped into the truck and drove away.

"He was cute." Jackson mumbled. "I would throw Jaebum's cat into that tree to see him again."  
"Please don't." Jinyoung warned.  
But Jackson wasn't listening, even as his friend started to ramble something about a hero-complex. He was already thinking about what he could do to see that boy again.

 

\---

 

Yugyeom was scrubbing the fire helmets when Donghwan finished the call.  
"That guy put his house cat on a tree again." He sighed.  
"Who?" Minwoo asked, looking over his shoulder to see the note Donghwan scribbled down. "Is that the one who already called 3 times this week?"  
"Yeah." Donghwan groaned.  
"I'll do it." Minwoo grabbed to take the note, but Donghwan moved it away from him and grinned.  
"I don't know whom he meant, but he ordered the 'tall one'. And that's surely not you." He snickered.  
“We’re not a pizzeria, we don’t take orders!” Minwoo mumbled hurt.  
“Junjin, you should go.” Donghwan said.  
“Also, take the rookie. He needs experience.” Eric, their station leader, added.

Yugyeom looked up, happy to finally get some of the serious fun. Even if it was just a cat in a tree, it was better than all that polishing and cleaning he was only allowed to do.

Since he was a little child, his dream was to be either a firefighter or a dancer. When he saw the huge red trucks and the brave men in their uniform fighting against the power of mother nature, his heart had beaten so fast and he had been giddy. He wanted to be one of them.

Luckily, one of his father’s friends was firefighter and agreed to take him under his wings. That was how he got to work in the fire station of this small city. Though, as he was barely 20 (in Yugyeom’s own opinion already old enough), he wasn’t allowed to drive out with his elder colleagues. All he did was polishing helmets and checking gear. They always told him that that was the most important part of the job, but Yugyeom knew it was just because he was the rookie here and nobody wanted to do it.

So he jumped happily to the other side of the huge truck Junjin was just getting into.

Junjin had the address, so he wasn’t quite sure where they were headed. A moment later, he got a sick feeling in the stomach. He knew this place. He knew this tree. Silently he prayed that he at least didn’t know the caller.

“Heeeyy!” A familiar voice yelled. Yugyeom jumped and tried his best to hide behind Junjin. Which was no easy task considering his height.

But it was useless anyway. The first thing the handsome, blonde guy did was looking around Junjin searchingly. When he saw Yugyeom his expression brightened.

“Hey, it’s you again!” he smiled and Yugyeom felt his heartbeat rising partially because of this guy’s sunny face and partially because out of fear of Junjin.

Junjin blinked at him. “Again? Did you meet before? Are you friends?”

Yugyeom blushed and tried to talk himself out of it. “No, well, that-”

“He saved me the last time from that tree!” The guy said and tried to throw his arm around Yugyeom’s shoulder, but failed due to the considerable height difference. Cute. It looked a bit like he was pouting.

“Saved you?” Junjin said incredulously. “When? How?” He looked at Yugyeom accusingly.

“Well… uhm,” Yugyeom tried. “You guys were on lunch break and it seemed urgent!” He blurted.

“And it was!” the guy added, obviously realizing that he brought Yugyeom into a peculiar situation and trying to save him. “I would have died if it wasn’t for him!” He nodded heavily to emphasize the importance and clapped heavily on Yugyeom’s shoulder.

“JACKSON!!!” came a yell from further away.

“Anyway,” the blonde guy said, sweating a little bit now, “maybe you should start saving that cat.”  
Junjin remembered and, squinting at Jackson, made to move saving the cat. “We’re gonna talk about this.” he said to Yugyeom.

When he was gone, the guy turned to him. “Listen, I don’t have much time, but I really wanted to see you again and-” in that moment someone rounded the corner and darted for them, “SHIT!”

Yugyeom’s handsome guy started running and was chased by the other one yelling “JACKSON YOU DAMN” and other profanities more appropriate for an R rated fiction.

That guy came back later, apparently to fetch his cat, but ‘Jackson’ didn’t.

 

\---

 

Jackson looked carefully around if nobody was there to see him. He reached the tree and was about to climb upon it with the cat in his arms (a random neighbour’s, he wasn’t risky enough to take Jaebum’s again), when suddenly someone spoke.

“Hey.”

He jumped.

“You scared me!” he yelled.  
In his surprise he had let the cat go and it ran away. But that didn’t matter.

It was the firefighter boy he had been looking for.

“Are you stealing cats again and putting them onto trees?” the boy grinned.

“Well, I-” Jackson stuttered. “I wanted to see you again and I didn’t know how.”

The other giggled. “You could have just come to the station, I’m there quite often.”

Jackson gaped like a fish over water. Why didn’t he think of that?!

“Hi, I’m Yugyeom, nice to meet you.” he held out a hand and Jackson shook it.

“I’m Jackson. Thank you for saving me the other day.”

Had he just known before that it would have been that easy, he wouldn’t have the hassle with Jaebum now.

“That reminds me,” Jackson said guiltily, “did you get a lot of stunk because of me the last time?”

Yugyeom shook his head. “I’m allowed to move out now because of that, so it was a good thing you mentioned it.” he laughed.  
(He didn’t mention the amount of gear he had to polish as punishment.)

“Well, I’m glad then!” Jackson smiled relieved. “So, what are you doing here?”

The tall boy blushed and it looked incredibly cute on him.

“Well, I, uh,” he stuttered, “You said that you wanted to see me again and- uhm, I too and well, yeah, I thought this tree had the best chances…?” he trailed off embarrassed.

Jackson didn’t trust his ears. How could he, whiny, embarrassing Jackson in distress, have made an impression on this incredibly cute but strong firefighter? The nervous stuttering and the red of Yugyeom’s ears made him take a breath and ask what he wanted to ask before he could chicken out.

“Yugyeom, on the chance that I embarrass myself, but would you like to go on a date with me?”

The other grinned. “Yeah!”

  
\---

 

(Some months later.

  
Yugyeom looked up from his meal when the siren howled. He let everything as it was and jumped up to grab his gear and move to the fire trucks.

“Someone blew up his oven. Here’s the address.” Donghwan gave him a slip of paper and Yugyeom stopped.

“Are you kidding me?” He sighed.  
“Just go!” Donghwan chuckled.  
Annoyed he trudged into the truck and started to drive.

He rang the bell at the too familiar apartment and growled when a too familiar, too sunny face opened the door.

“Jackson!” he groaned, “How often did I tell you to not call when you got no emergency!”

“But I got an emergency!” Jackson blurted. “I miss my boyfriend?”

That was not fair! He used his puppy eyes and Yugyeom had difficulties to stay mad.

“Also,” he added, “else I don’t see you in your uniform and you look reeeeaally good in this!”

Jackson closed the distance, put his arms around Yugyeom’s waist and pulled him into the apartment.)

 

\---

 

(A few years later.

 

“So how did you two actually meet?”

Yugyeom grinned at that question. “Well, it’s a funny story actually!”  
Jackson groaned. “No it’s not! Stop telling it like I was the damsel in distress!”

“But you _were_!” Yugyeom chuckled and Jackson pouted.)


End file.
